


A Different Perspective

by SamuelJames



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Sam dwelling on his situation as 1973 ends





	

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** A Different Perspective_   
>  _**Character:** Sam Tyler_   
>  _**Rating:** G_   
>  _**Summary:** Sam dwelling on his situation as 1973 ends._   
>  _**Notes:** Written for the Drabble challenge at lifein1973. The prompt was  Resolutions._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Sam wishes he was back in 2006 making his usual resolutions to actually go to the gym and cut back on the beers. If anything his alcohol consumption has gone up here and Gene’s only partly to blame. It isn’t Gene who tries to get him drunk enough to keep that creepy child in the TV where she belongs.

The others are discussing their resolutions but he doesn’t join in. They accuse him of being a grump but as he heads for 1974 his only resolution is not to let go of the tenuous grip he has on his sanity.


End file.
